


Realizations

by NotQuiteNerdy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteNerdy/pseuds/NotQuiteNerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of his friends Rin comes to realize how he feels for Makoto. (Slight Reigisa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

Rin learned very quickly just how comfortable Makoto was. For a really big guy with a firm body, not that Rin had really noticed, he was surprisingly comfortable to share a bed with. Not only that but he was warm… like, really warm. And his arms were really strong and comforting, and his chest felt nice, and he smelt like soap.

When you spend a long time with someone you tend to notice these things about them. Gradually. Unfortunately for Rin these thoughts were not graduale realizations. They came quick and one after another. He felt like he had just landed in an airplane, turning on his phone again to be bombarded with texts and messages all at once, sending the device into a panic before it freezes.

After all these things had overloaded Rin's mind, he then also picked up on the fact that he was currently in the arms of Makoto "snuggling", as Kou would say, close to his chest. His firm, nice smelling chest….

"WHAT?!" Yelled Rin, wondering where his mind had gotten that idea from.

"Ow!" Cried Makoto slightly alarmed, for Rin had just woken him up by screaming in his ear. "Are you okay Rin?"

"WHY ARE WE?! WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Makoto flinched as Rin continued to Yell.

"Your being loud Rin.."

"WHY ARE WE… CUDDLING!"

"I don't know. You came over and you stayed the night, so I got the air mattress out for you and then when I woke up you were crawling into my bed…"

Slowly Rin started to remember exactly just what happened. He did in fact remember climbing into the bed with Makoto, but it was because the air mattress was like a block of ice.

"It was cold…" Mumbled Rin.

"Warm now?" Asked Makoto with a laugh.

"Yeah" said Rin with a blush. Wait! that was not a blush! It was definitely just the heat it was hot under those covers not to mention makoto's arms were still wrapped around him.

"You sleep on the bed I'll sleep on the air mattress." Said Makoto and he slowly got out of the bed and climbed into the air mattress.

Rin looked around as Makoto got up finding a clock beside the bed. It was 2:00 am, yet Rin felt wide awake.

In five minutes or so Makoto was fast asleep. Rin found himself listening to the other's breathing. It was relaxing and the more he listened the closer he came to sleep. He sighed softly and snuggled into his pillow. Well… Makoto's pillow. It was a soft pillow, so soft that Rin didn't even notice that he was sleeping, quite comfortably, in another boy's bed while burying his face in the boy's pillow.

No, Rin didn't notice that until he had left Makoto's house the next morning, and without the comfort of a nice smelling pillow, was left alone to remind himself of his sudden realizations from the night before.

1\. Makoto was comfortable

2\. He had a nice chest

3\. He was buff

4\. He smelt like soap

5\. He was really warm

6\. He was nice to cuddle with

And each time Rin thought about those things his face got a little bit redder, until, eventually, his face became so red that a nice old lady asked him if he was feeling alright. He told her that he was fine so with one last skeptical look she advised him to stay out of the sun.

Rin did not what to do. He hadn't realized or even noticed these things about Makoto before… so why all of a sudden? Unfortunately for Rin he was neither an expert on emotions or Makoto, but seeing as how he was in the neighborhood he decided to stop by the only Makoto expert and get some answers… no matter how embarrassing…

"OI! HARU!" He yelled banging on the front door. After the fifth knock met with no response Rin just decided to break in. He went around back where he found the door unlocked and stepped inside. Running upstairs he found Haru inside the bathtub.

"Jesus christ Haru, how could you not hear me!?"  
"I did hear you." Said Haru simply "It wasn't worth getting out of the water."

Rin held back his frustration and decided not to pick a fight. He had more pressing matters, like the warm glowing feeling he got when he even thought about Makoto and his nice smelling hair. Rin shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"Look.. I need your help with something.."

"I don't care just let me soak." muttered Haru submerging himself deeper into the water.

"OI WATER BRAIN!" Yelled Rin physically pulling haru out of the water, "This is important! It's about Mako-" and then Rin stopped embarrassed.

"Makoto…" Said Haru sitting up in the tub slightly worried, "What's wrong with Makoto?"

"I just.. well it's not really a problem.." explained Rin

"Is Makoto alright? Did you turn him into an angsty depressed kid?" Asked Haru glaring at Rin intensely.

"NO! And I wouldn't do that! It's just that I've been noticing things!"

"What things?"

"Strange things… like how… He's really comfortable and warm and he smells really nice.."

Haru shrugged "Go talk to Nagisa."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Asked Rin slightly embarrassed and more than slightly annoyed.

"Because you're not the water. How should I know what you're thinking?" Said Haru boredly. And with a final glance at Rin he went back underwater and Rin knew it was useless.

 

In one last effort to understand the strange thoughts that had dawned on him recently, Rin walked over to Nagisa's house where he found the hyper blonde 'doing his homework' with Rei.

Nagisa of course wasn't really doing his homework he was openly and with no hint of subtlety flirting with Rei. Rei on the other hand was honestly trying to study and couldn't quite seem to understand why Nagisa kept sitting on his lap or twirling his hair.

When Rin walked in the blonde was saying "Rei-chan can you teach me the equation to find the angle of your ass? oh wait, I know. It's an acute one!"

Rei response was the his ass did not really have an angle but more of a curve so the equation to find the angle would not be needed. He also pointed out that they were studying biology and NOT math.

Rin found himself awkwardly standing by the door feeling like he should just leave and ask Kou about these feelings. Finally Nagisa addressed him.

"Hi RinRin! Why are you here?"

"It's nothing really… I'll just leave.." Said Rin feeling very awkward to have walked in on… whatever this was.

"Is something troubling you Rin-san?" Asked Rei pushing Nagisa off him slightly.

"Well.. it's not really me.. it's.. Makoto…"

"Did you make him join an australian shark teeth gang?!" Asked Nagisa giving a disapproving look.

"What? No! Nagisa that doesn't even exist!" Said Rin

"How do you know? Because you tried looking for one!?"

"Nagisa, please let Rin-san explain."

"I didn't do anything to Makoto! It's just that… well I realized something…"

"YOUR UNDYING LUST FOR HIM!?" Asked Nagisa excitedly.

"WHAT?!" Asked Rin and Rei in unison.

"I was NOT the only one thinking it!"

"Stop interrupting Nagisa!" Said Rei reprimanding.

"Sorry Rei-chan!"

"Nothing like that… just that… I don't know I noticed how comfortable he is, and how nice his chest is… and how warm he is and how nice he smells… NOT IN A CREEPY WAY!"

"Awe~ RinRin! You're so cute!" Said Nagisa hugging him tightly. "And to think all this time you've been acting like an angsty shark, it's just to hide your love for Mako-chan!"

"WHAT!?" Said Rin pushing Nagisa away from him. "WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE!?"

"Isn't it obvious! That's why you noticed all those things! It's because you like Mako-chan! You like like Mako-chan!"

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS! Rei back me up here!" Exclaimed Rin

"I am sorry Rin-san, but I have read several books on the science and theories behind Love and the symptoms you are describing seem to match up with the diagnosis of 'having a crush'."said Rei, "Nagisa is right."

"Awe~ Rei-chan! That's the first time you've said that!" Nagisa flung himself into Rei's lap and hugged him tightly. Rei Blushed a bright red.

Rin had to leave. This was too much for him to handle. He walked along the beach for a while and decided to text Kou about it. He reached into his pocket and found it was empty.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breathe. He would have to retrace his steps which meant going back to Haru's and Nagisa's. Grumpily he started off in the direction to Nagisa's house when he heard a shout from behind him.

"Rin!"

"Makoto?" He asked as he turned to look at the tall boy running towards him.

"You forgot your phone!" Makoto panted finally catching up to him.

"Uh.. thanks.." Said Rin blushing.

"No problem!" Said Makoto giving a warm smile.

The both of them just stood there for a minute or so. Rin staring like a gaping fish at the beautiful smiling boy in front of him, and Makoto smiling like an idiot at the handsome red head.

"Makoto.." Started Rin quietly "Last night I came to some sudden realizations.."

"What about?" Asked Makoto innocently, Rin's heart skipped a beat for a second, then a small voice in his brain told his heart "to keep it cool." and that "it was making Rin look desperate"

"Well… Just that you're really comfortable and nice, and that.. I like cuddling with you… if that's alright.."

Makoto looked up surprised but before Rin could take back what he had said he laughed lightly, "It's fine with me! More than fine.. umm well.. the thing is.. I noticed a long time ago how nice and beautiful you are.. so I asked Haru and Nagisa what to do, and they said to invite you over and confess.. I was going to.. but then I got a little nervous," Said Makoto scratching his head, "the truth is I really like you!"

Rin flung himself into Makoto's arms, and in that moment he remembered how warm he was, and how strong and how comforting and kind he was. He remembered Makoto's smell, the smell of soap and the ocean.

Soon Rin noticed how soft Makoto's lips were and he realized right then that he did in fact like Makoto. He liked him a lot.

 


End file.
